someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Russell (mod)
Nexus Mods Overview A fully-voiced, male companion from the creator of New Vegas Bounties.Russell NexusMods Page Nexus Mods Description Russell features an in-depth, fully-voiced, lore-friendly, male companion designed to enrich the player's experiences in the Mojave Wasteland. He is a former Desert Ranger who has turned to bounty hunting, and can be recruited at the 188 Trading Post. Russell includes roughly 1,200 lines of fully-voiced dialogue (as of version 1.0), all contributed by fellow community members. Should you meet any of these talented individuals in the forums, please thank them for their efforts!Russell NexusMods Page Someguy2000 Website Description When a scarred bounty hunter recruits the Courier to assist in tracking down an infamous scalp-hunter, he/she immediately becomes wrapped up in a prolonged hunt for a ruthless, calculating target. The pursuit will ultimately take the Courier beyond the Mojave Wasteland and into a new world space, Caruthers Canyon, where the hunt will be resolved in a bloody, bittersweet climax.Russell Someguy2000 Website Page Gameplay * Russell ** Cultural References ** Endings * Characters ** Russell ** Glanton ** Mayor Brandon ** Titus Vulcanus ** Barking Tree * Mentioned Characters ** Benjamin Hines * Quests ** Hunter, Hunted *Items * Notes & Messages Cast * Someguy2000 as Russell / Hendershot / Joe Briggs / O'Doyle / Sullivan * Vulon (Jeremy King) as Glanton * The_Yellow_Dart (Ben Britton) as Mayor Brandon * Unshaven One as Titus Vulcanus * SarinGlave as Sheriff Richardson * DonutsStrongJaw as Hobo Charlie * Immodium as Dobbs / Handley * Marie 231 as Miss Kat * Mishaxhi as Finley * Pepsi7 as Parmley * RiliththeRouge as Vickers * Kasia S. as Talking Knife Credits * Level Design ** BlooperReel (Sun-Gap Den and Bedlamite's Refuge) * Testing ** bladerunner317 ** ncrvet ** josh2719 ** BlooperReel ** CrimsonFist501 ** stormbringer13 ** Steinwand ** jojy123 ** Immodium ** Unoctium * Assets/Resources ** Dragbody for the "Desert Ranger Combat Armor" ** TheFourthHouse for the "Facial Scar" ** Quetzlsacatanango for the "Letter Meshes" ** TallCastle for the "Chief's War Club" * Other ** jazzisparis for the "AI Confusion" fix ** BlooperReel for the "Skin Tone" and "Generic Greeting" fixes ** blueraga for the "Female Dialogue" fix Notes *As apart of his Fallout 4 ported graphic mods, Gaming Underground Network user dragbody has included an optional esp file in his NPC Overhaul project, which edits Russell's appearance to be that of modern day graphics. Behind The Scenes Mayor Brandon's original name was "Mayor Ross" Caruthers Canyon's original name was "Mesquite Valley" Cut Content The option to aid the sands wolves was omitted from the first release due to scripting issues, it has yet to be reintroduced; the dilemma would have been choosing which population to save, (Silverwood or the Sand Wolves) leaving the other to be sacrificed. Neither can be readily classified as "good" or "evil", but the player should be aware that innocents will be slain, no matter which path he/she takes. The choice will have ramifications for the setting, the player, and most importantly - Russell (he has tribal roots, which influences his perspective on the issue).WIP Russell, A New Companion Mod by Someguy2000 Forum Post #51 "The "Aid the Sand Wolves" option was omitted for the first release due to scripting issues. I just decided to hold off on that for a while - I might implement it in a future update. It does make the ending somewhat linear, but the mod was always more about Russell, not his quest. To be honest, I'm itching to return to The Siege of Firebase Zulu, so I trimmed some content for the release. Such is life." - Someguy2000 "I still kick myself sometimes over the fact that I cut the other branch of that questline in Silverwood. It was sheer burnout and frustration with the GECK at that time, nothing more. I might add it later on, but I wouldn't count on it."WIP New Vegas Bounties III Nexus Forum Post #424 - Someguy2000 Promotional Images Russell-1.jpg|Title 50107-2-1366846574.jpg|Russell Russell-2.jpg|In the Tunnels Russell-4.jpg|Bridge to Nowhere Russell-5.jpg|Charging the Ramparts Russell-6.jpg|Making it Count Russell-7.jpg|Ranger at the Ready Russell-8.jpg|Living the Life Russell-9.jpg|Tending the Bar Russell-10.jpg|Just Another Courier Russell-Balls.jpg|Down and Out Citations Category:The Someguy Series - Fallout New Vegas